


Camping

by Adolpha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolpha/pseuds/Adolpha
Summary: Harry takes his husband and their daughter camping.It's just really, really soft and domestic. Sorry, not sorry.





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me like a freight train and I *had* to write it. I might expand on Lilith being a dancer but I'm unsure yet.
> 
> Lilith exists because something about magic and science being able to split chromosome counts in half then combine the two DNA specimens then introduce the specimen via test tubes and viola! Lilith the test tube baby that Harry and Draco would kill for was born!
> 
> Shoutout to the drarry community on tumblr for encouraging me to write this.

“Potter, firewood.” Draco called out as the brunette was getting ready to walk out of the tent they had just set up. Little footsteps were heard and Potter turned around to catch the little girl who squealed in her father’s arms.

“Yes,  _ Potter _ .” Harry said looking at Draco with a soft look in his eyes. Draco was laying on the cot with a book in his hands already. The gold band glinted from Draco’s hand off of the soft light emitting from the string of fairy lights hung inside.

“Daddy! Can I come with you?” Lilith had long blond hair and bright green eyes. Magic was a special thing and it was the most brilliant idea to combine science and magic. It brought this little girl into their lives 8 years ago.

“Of course, love.” Harry said. He looked back up to get Draco’s attention but he found cool grey eyes already watching him.

“We’re going to get firewood. Dinner?” Harry said. Draco nodded and closed the book before setting it down next to the cot. Harry lifted the girl and carried her out into the forest. Two weeks ago, Harry took Draco out to lunch and told him that he wished to take his two blonds on a small adventure. Draco reminded his husband that Lilith had school and a dance recital coming up, but Harry didn’t let that stop him. A week later and Harry was packing a backpack with a storage charm full of supplies needed to spend four days in the woods.

“Four days isn’t too much. Two off of school and she’ll only miss one dance lesson.” Harry reasoned. Draco pursed his lips and tried his hardest to glare at the man but he couldn’t keep a straight face. Now, it was the first day and Harry was off collecting firewood with his daughter while Draco cooked dinner.

“Daddy, what’s that?” Lilith asked pointing to something in the distance. Harry followed the line of sight and smiled. They were set up at a muggle campsite and Harry wasn’t surprised at the animals in the surrounding areas.

“That’s a deer. They are very nice creatures but they keep to themselves. Don’t be loud, or they’ll run away.” Harry told the girl. She had an arm wrapped around Harry’s neck and was looking at all of the trees and plants surrounding them. Her blond hair was tucked into a grey cap because the leaves were changing and it was starting to be cold outside.

“What does firewood look like?” She asked. Harry laughed.

“Firewood is what we call big pieces of fallen tree. It’s used because it burns a long time and doesn’t need to be replaced a lot of the time.” Harry explained. If he hadn’t been watching the doctor’s movements so carefully when he combined the needed components, Harry would swear they got the DNA mixed up. He couldn’t remember ever being so curious and when he asked Draco, the blond said the same thing.

“So would that be good firewood?” Lilith asked pointing at an entire fallen tree. Another adoring smile stretched over Harry’s face.

“That’s a really big tree, isn’t it? It would work. But we have to make it smaller. Do you know how we do that?” He asked. She began manifesting her magic a little over two months ago and was thrilled when she could make the coffee mug float like Draco always did. Harry remembered getting the call and hearing Draco’s annoyed worries.

 

_ “She hovered my mug, Harry. Above my head and out of reach.”  _ He had growled.

_ “So she’s got magic.” _ Harry had laughed.  _ “And a sense of humor, apparently.” _

Draco didn’t see the humor but after a visit to the Healer, he allowed Harry to enter the apartment.

 

Now, Lilith was able to do small tasks.

“We chop it up!” She shouted, voice bouncing off of the surrounding trees. Harry set her on her feet and pulled out his wand.

“Stand back, Lili.” He said. The little blond went to stand a distance and watched as her father flicked his wrist.

“Diffindo!” He said. The tree trunk split in half. A few more flicks and Harry had chopped up a good amount of logs. He put his wand back in his sleeve and motioned for Lilith to come closer.

“Alright, now let’s get these back to our site. I’m sure Father has dinner ready and we don’t want to keep him waiting.” Harry said. Lilith held her arms out and Harry began stacking small logs on them. He grabbed what he could and they made their way back to the tent. They set the wood in a pile to the side and Harry spelled them clean before they entered the tent.

Just as Harry predicted, Draco had finished making dinner and was setting everything at the table. The tent looked like a normal, muggle tent on the outside. Inside, however, it had been altered with an enlargement charm and fit a small table, couch, and two beds. One bed was small and had soft blue bedding. The other sat on a raised platform and had a fur throw over navy blue sheets. Between the beds was a fireplace with a soft rug in front of it.

Lilith hurried over to the table and climbed into a chair. Harry set a hand on Draco’s waist as he leaned around him to set the juice on the table.

“Firewood is outside and ready to burn.” He told the blond. He moved to take his seat as Draco brought over the dish holding a small casserole.

After placing it on the table, he took his seat on the other side of Lilith. They began serving and eating immediately.

“Father, I know I’m missing Monday’s lesson, but am I still getting my costume?” Lilith asked. Draco finished the bite he had.

“Of course, darling. We’ll just pick it up on Wednesday. I’ve seen the costumes and they look wonderful.” He said, smiling with the knowledge he knew something she didn’t.

“Aww, can’t I see them!” She whined. Draco shook his head.

“You will this week.” Was all he replied with.

“Dad, has Aunt Hermione messaged you yet? I want to make sure Leo is okay.” Lilith asked turning to her left.

“Aunt Hermione is a busy woman, Lili. Leo will be fine. Ferrets are good like that.” Harry replied.

After dinner was finished, Harry cleared the table while Draco went with Lilith to start the fire. When Harry finished with the dishes, he came back into the tent, closed it, then turned around to see Lilith holding up a book over hers and Draco’s heads.

“That one should be the North Star. Also known as Sirius.” Lilith said pointing to the transparent ceiling of the tent. Harry walked over and also laid down on his back.

“What are we looking at?” He asked.

“Lili’s showing me where the constellations are tonight.” Draco said. He put his hand out searching for Harry’s.

“Oh! And here’s the constellation Ursa Major.” Lilith said confidently even though the pattern she was pointing to was in fact, not Ursa Major. Harry pushed his hand out and found Draco’s still searching. He entwined their fingers and with his other hand pointed at the book then the sky to show how the pattern translated. Not too long after that, Lilith was beginning to fall asleep. Draco stood up and carried her off to bed after Harry gave her goodnight kisses. Harry moved to the couch and waited for his husband to come back. He heard the blond cast a sound blocking charm around Lilith’s bed and watched the blond saunter over to him. They were silent as Draco sat down and curled into Harry. They didn’t need to speak. At some point, Harry took Draco’s hand in his again and pointed at the sky.

“You see that one?” He asked. Draco looked up through the transparent roof.

“What about it?” The blond asked. Harry squeezed his hand.

“That one’s my favorite constellation. It’s name reminds me of the person I’ve decided to love until the end of time. It’s actually his namesake from what I’ve heard.” Harry said pulling Draco to sit in his lap. Draco watched Harry talk with a fond look in his eyes and a shake of disbelief.

“That was sappy, Potter.” Draco murmured. Harry leaned in so their lips were centimeters from meeting.

“You make me sappy, Potter.” Harry murmured back before closing the distance. Each kiss felt like the first time and everytime Harry had one thought go through his head:

He was damn happy he survived the war because this life, the one he’s built around his husband and their daughter, was the best thing he’s ever had.


End file.
